Cheat
by ButterflyzDreamz
Summary: Set in the future, Lizzie is married to Ethan, but Gordo gets in the way and saves Lizzie from her marriage. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

_This is from Lizzie's point of view. It's set in the future when she and all her friends are twenty-eight. They seem to have the perfect life, but then Gordo starts to get in the way a little bit and saves Lizzie from her marriage._

I stared at Ethan in disbelief. Was it really true? After five perfect years was it really over? "Ethan what happened? I'm so confused," I told him.

"Lizzie, it's a long story. It's not really something I can explain. You wouldn't understand," Ethan replied.

"Wouldn't understand!" I exclaimed. "Ethan, I'm your wife. There's nothing I wouldn't understand. The only thing I'm having trouble comprehending is why you don't love me anymore."

"I still love you, Lizzie. It's just in a different way. I love you, but I can't be with you anymore. I'm doing this for you," he replied.

"Well can't you at least stay for Adrienne. Don't you think she deserves to have her father around?" I protested.

"I'll always be a part of Adrienne's life, and yours. This arrangement just has to change."

I started to cry and Ethan said, "Lizzie, don't do this."

"Do what?" I yelled. "You're the one leaving me!"

"I'm not leaving you, there's just circumstances where I can't be with you anymore," he explained.

"Well, tell me about it," I begged. I needed to know what had happened, where we went wrong. Ethan broke down and explained it to me. There was someone else. I couldn't believe it. Ethan had cheated on me, and with my best friend. I couldn't believe I'd been betrayed by them, by both of them.

"Get out," I yelled. "Get out! I don't want to see you again!"

Ethan left and I sat on the couch crying. I'd just lost my husband and my best friend in a single moment. I'd never be able to trust either one of them again.

_Please review and tell me if you'd like to hear more. There's going to be a big twist in the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

I picked up the phone and dialed Gordo's work number. I waited a minute before he picked up.

"Hello, David Gordon speaking," he answered.

"Gordo, it's me, Lizzie," I said.

"Lizzie! What's up?" Gordo said happily. Ethan obviously hadn't told him what was happening. Well, I was about to.

"Gordo, I don't believe this. Ethan's leaving me. I know we'd been fighting for a while, but we had worked things out. The marriage counselors said we were doing really well, and then he just leaves me. He won't even stay for Adrienne. He promised he'd always be part of her life, but he says he can't be married to me anymore," I said upset.

"Lizzie, I'm so sorry," Gordo replied. "Is there anything I can do? Do you want to come down to the office? You can bring Adrienne if she's home."

I couldn't believe he was acting as if nothing had happened. I knew he knew what happened. Why was he bothering to pretend like he didn't know?

"No, I'm fine," I lied, wondering if Gordo would say anything.

"Are you sure? Did he say what happened? You guys have been so close lately," Gordo said, and I must admit, he was convincing. If I hadn't known what was going on, I probably would have believed him.

"I know, we have been close, but he said there was someone else, but he wouldn't say who. I have no idea who it could be. You two have been talking a lot lately, do you know who it could be?" I asked, trying to catch him.

"No, I have no idea who it could be. Lizzie, you're my best friend, you know I would have told you if I did," Gordo said.

I just couldn't take it anymore. "Gordo, I hate you! I can't believe you would do this to me!"

"Do what?" Gordo asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Gordo, you know what I'm talking about, Ethan told me everything. He told me that you're both gay, and that you've been sleeping together for the past four months. Gordo, I don't believe you. You knew how much this would hurt me. You were supposed to be my best friend," I yelled.

Gordo looked at me shocked. He never thought I would figure this out, and apparently Ethan didn't either.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lizzie, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Will you please come down to the office?" Gordo asked.

"No, you knew what would happen. What you didn't mean was for me to find out. But yes, I will come down to the office," I yelled. And I really was going to the office. I was planning on kicking Gordo's ass.

I hung up on him and started for my car. Once I got in, I drove as fast as the law would let me to Gordo's office. I rushed in as quickly as I could, and since I was familiar to everyone in the building, the receptionist let me in without hesitation.

I stormed into Gordo's office and he looked up happily. He was smiling until he saw my face. "Lizzie, you know how much I care about you. We're best friends. You know that," he said.

"No, we were best friends," I told him angrily.

"Lizzie, we can work this out. I still want to be your friend, but Ethan and I have something special. But I promise we'll work this out," Gordo replied as his secretary walked in.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" she asked when she saw mine and Gordo's faces. "I just wanted to say hello to Mrs. Craft."

"It's Ms. McGuire, and hello JoJo. Look, I'm really sorry, but Mr. Gordon and I are in the middle of an argument," I said tensely.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Actually, there is. You can break it to the whole company that Mr. David Gordon is gay, and that he slept with my husband," I yelled.

JoJo's face was torn. "No, it can't be," she yelled. "Lizzie, Gordo, you guys are supposed to be together!!! There is no way you can be gay Gordo! Say it isn't so."

Gordo looked down, ashamed, and told her, "I'm sorry JoJo, but it is true. Everything Lizzie said is true."

JoJo burst into tears, saying, "It can't be true!"

"Um, JoJo, why are so obsessed with us?" Gordo asked her.

"Yeah, why are you so obsessed with them?!" the whole world shouted in unison. Apparently, they all knew about JoJo's strange obsession.

Gordo and Lizzie laughed together, and were instantly friends again.

"She needs a life," Lizzie said.

"Yes, she does," Gordo laughed.


End file.
